If Only They'd Told Him That Morning
by Fiona Church
Summary: When Peter decided to go to Mermaid Lagoon that day, he sure didn't plan on have hot, dirty sex with a complete stranger. Funny how things turn out. PeterxOMC Slash
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan whistled merrily to himself as he made his way to Mermaid Lagoon, glad to have a day to himself for once; the Lost Boys trying to capture the Red Indians again and Tink having gone to visit some other fairies she knew.

He finally arrived at his normal spot and was about to descend when suddenly he noticed something- or rather someone. It wasn't a mermaid; they had been long gone since Hook had scared them off, around the time that Peter and the Lost Boys had grown up actually.

Not that they were adults now, it seemed they were destined to remain teenagers forever; Slightly and Nibs being sixteen, the twins and Cubby being thirteen, Tootles being fourteen, and Peter himself having turned seventeen some time ago.

Peter watched as the person, a boy around his age he realised, slowly stripped off his clothing. He first revealed a muscly and well-toned upper body, perfectly set off by a pair of dusky coloured nipples. Peter gulped, feeling a flash of arousal (as he learnt from the books stolen from some London library) spike through his groin. He could just imagine licking a trail up that beautiful navel to flick his tongue over each hardened nipple.

Shaking his head, Peter continued to watch in a mixture of lust and fascination as the boy next went to take off his pants. They were removed slowly and deliberately, the boy sticking his ass out just perfectly; almost as if he knew someone was watching and wanted to put on a show.

Peter swallowed convulsively, he itched to fly down and feel those smooth looking globes with his hands. He wondered if the boys asshole would be a similar dusky colour as his nipples, if it would taste slightly sour but be wholly delicious to lick and suck over.

Once the boy's pants were down, Peter had an even harder time trying not to fly down and ravage him. He had revealed a beautifully semi-hard cock that curved just so and was topped by a shiny pink head.

"Well, are you just going to watch or are you going to come down here and help me with this?" Peter heard the boy shout.

He looked around rapidly, trying to figure out who the boy was talking to; did he have a lover or something sitting around nearby? He looked back at the boy to find that he was looking directly at him, a devilish glint to his eyes.

His face flushing red at the embarrassment of having been caught, Peter slowly descended, keeping his eyes firmly stuck to the ground.

He heard the boy chuckle, "Next time you're going to watch someone undress, I'd suggest moving into a better hiding place rather than just floating above." Peter finally looked up and they locked gazes, "I'm Gabe, by the way," the boy, Gabe said softly, "pleasure to meet you."

Regaining his usually cockiness, Peter blatantly took in Gabe's body, "I believe the pleasure is all mine." He said with a wink. Gabe laughed, "Oh I definitely think the pleasure is mutual." He gestured to his cock which twitched in interest as Peter looked at it.

Gabe took a step forward, "I was just about to go for a swim, care to join me?" Peter grinned and nodded, pulling at his clothes in a hurried effort to get them off. Suddenly he felt a large pair of hands grip at his tights, dragging them down sensually and releasing his already throbbing dick. He stepped out of them as his shirt and hat came off.

Gabe whistled lowly in appreciation as his eyes raked down Peter's body, taking in his chiselled pectorals, abdomen, thighs and carves, and his weeping cock of course. As Gabe's gaze went back to Peter's face, their eyes met.

Suddenly they were all over each other. Peter pulled at the boy's dark hair, pushing his lips in closer, their tongues battling for dominance. He felt Gabe's hands run up and down his back before finally resting to grip at his shoulders.

One of Peter's hands dropped down Gabe's spine until it reached his ass. Peter grabbed at one ass-cheek, massaging, pulling and grasping it hard.

To Peter's absolute delight, when he gently rubbed a finger over the boy's hole, he'd moaned loudly into their kiss and bucked forward so that their members rubbed together.

Gabe pulled away from their kissing, startling Peter slightly. "Fuck me." He growled then slammed his and Peter's lips back to ether.

Peter smirked into their kiss then pulled Gabe back away by his hair, "Suck me first." He demanded.

Gabe groaned and Peter released his hair. He sunk to his knees and immediately licked a strip up Peter's cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

He was barely given a moment to adjust to having a dick in his mouth before Peter started fucking into him, hitting the back of his throat with his blunt head, getting faster and faster with each thrust.

Peter felt the pleasure building up in his abdomen, fuelled even more from watching his dick go into Gabe's willing mouth, spit and pre-cum dripping from his red lips and chin. When Gabe moaned around his cock, Peter almost completely blew his load.

Luckily he refrained, but decided it was time to move on to other things.

He pulled Gabe off of his cock and ordered him to get on his hands and knees and turn around. Gabe did as he was told without hesitation, too far gone in lust to care about anything more than the need to fuck.

The next thing he knew, a strong and hot tongue was flicking over his hole. Gabe cried out and lurched forward, only to have his ass-checks gripped even tighter and pulled apart further. Had he not been so lust-drunk he might have been embarrassed by his situation, as it was he didn't care.

Peter tongued him slowly and softly at first, circling the rim, occasionally flicking over it. Then he started getting a little harder, thrusting his tongue into the tight hole and twisting it around. He could hear Gabe's ravaged breathing and whimpers with each thrust.

Using two fingers, he spread him even more open, allowing more space for his tongue to flick around and into. He added another finger and started using both his tongue and his hand to fuck into his partner.

One of his fingers hit something and Gabe jumped and almost screamed out in pleasure. Smiling wickedly, Peter hit again rapidly, over and over, stretching his fingers out even more.

After a while of listening to Gabe gasp, moan and yell, and feeling his body shake and shiver, Peter pulled back to admire his handy work. Gabe's hole was gaping open.

Fascinated, he watched as the hole twitched at the gentle breeze. He blew on it and it winked at him. He spat on it and heard Gabe groan as it winked again.

He watched his own saliva slide from the rim and down the boy's thighs.

"Please, oh God, please fuck me." Gabe managed to moan out in a hoarse voice.

Peter laughed and gave Gabe's rear a light slap, "Give me a moment to admire the beauty of your thoroughly debauched asshole first, alright?"

Gabe flushed in embarrassment but just groaned in response.

Peter spat on his own hand and quickly slicked up his own, neglected cock. He lined the head up at Gabe's hole before gently pushing in. Gabe tensed and his hole quickly closed over the intrusion, "Relax, it'll make this much more enjoyable." He heard Peter say.

Shakily he breathed out and forced his muscles to relax. He felt the rest of Peter's cock slip in and knock against his bundle of nerves, taking his breath completely away.

To his surprise, Peter waited a few moments- what felt like hours- for Gabe to nod that he was ok, before he started pulling back out and thrusting back in.

He felt Peter's hands grab onto his hips, pulling him onto his dick with each thrust. They quickly gained momentum, writhing and gasping as they rocked back and forth.

Peter pulled Gabe back so the he was sitting on his cock, his head lolling back onto Peter's shoulder as he fucked up and down.

Gabe started jerking himself off in time with the thrusts, but it wasn't long before Pater's hands replaced his own, pumping him harder and harder- a thumb swiping over his tip every other time.

It was Peter's next action that truly sent him over the edge.

Peter's mouth kissed up and down his neck before latching on to the juncture between Gabe's neck and shoulder. He bit down and sucked hard, lathering his tongue over that spot. The moment Peter's teeth bit him, Gabe screamed out in pleasure, cum spurting from his penis all over his torso and Peter's hand.

Peter's thrusts started to stutter and soon his cum was filling Gabe completely, sending him back over the edge as Peter groaned loud and long.

They pulled apart gasping.

Peter slipped his dick from Gabe's hole, Gabe gasped at the sensation. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Peter commented, "Looks like we made a right mess of you." Gabe looked down at himself before chuckling in response, "I guess you're right."

There was another moment of silence before Peter added, "You know, if you're up for another round, I have a great way of cleaning you off," he leaned in closer to Gabe's ear and whispered, "You sure seemed to appreciate my tongue earlier."

Gabe's eyes widened and his tired cock twitched in interest, "Go ahead, then." He muttered.

Peter pushed him back onto his and knees then once again pulled his cheeks apart. His cum dribbled out of the dark hole.

He gave it a quick lick and swallowed. He felt Gabe's sensitive body shudder in pleasure, "More." He whispered.

Peter latched his mouth over Gabe's dripping asshole and sucked and licked as much of his cum out as he could. Saving some of it in his mouth, he forced Gabe to turn around before quickly kissing him open-mouthed, sharing the tangy juices.

Gabe swallowed them willingly and moaned into the kiss.

All of a sudden, shouting alerted them to the presence of another person in the lagoon, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gabriel!" a man shouted.

The pair quickly pulled apart and looked around; in a little row boat stood one Captain James Hook, scowling and looking downright furious.

"Uncle!" Gabe shouted before hastily hiding his body behind Peter, "Uncle?" Peter whispered to Gabe furiously, "You're Hook's nephew?"

Gabe looked down embarrassed. "Did you know who I was when you saw me?" Peter demanded to know, Gabe just nodded in response.

Hook finally reached the shore, a confused looking Smee sitting behind him, staring at the two boys.

"I repeat, what the hell do you fucking think you're doing, Gabriel?" he yelled again. Gabe looked between his uncle and Peter, not knowing what to say.

It was Peter who responded, "He was getting fucked up the ass, old Hooky, what'd you think he was doing?" Hook turned his furious gaze to Peter and drew out his sword, "I'm going to kill you, you little brat!"

Peter gave him one of his patented cocky grins, "What, didn't know your nephew was a cock-slut?"

He gathered up his clothes and quickly pulled them on, "Now, I'd love to stay and fight but I seem to have forgotten my knife. Catch you all later!" Peter called as he started flying away.

He got about 4 metres before he turned and rushed back, planting a huge wet kiss on Gabe's lips, "Be seeing you around, Gabe-the-cock-slut." He smirked before he was off again, leaving one furious captain, one confused and mildly disgusted first mate, and one very embarrassed boy.

By the time he returned home, the Lost Boys were just starting supper, Tink was still away with her friends- probably wouldn't be back 'til morning.

"Peter, Peter!" one of the twins cried out. "Boy, oh boy have we got something to tell you!" cried out the other. Peter looked at them all expectantly, "Well ,spit it out."

"Hook's got a new crew member!" exclaimed Cubby, "His nephew!" called out Nibs.

At that moment Peter Pan burst out laughing, laughing so hard he had to clutch his sides and tears rolled down his face, "Couldn't have told me that this morning, could you." He finally chuckled out.

The Lost Boys looked at each other in confusion, none of them understanding what he meant. Eventually they just shrugged it off- their leader could be a bit weird at times.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realise that I had the previous chapter listed as complete, but I decided that I wanted to extend the story, so here's another chapter and if you want me to continue; review, follow or favourite (or all three). Also if you have any requests in terms of what Peter and Gabe do, PM me or leave it in a review :)**

Peter managed to keep away from Gabe for a week before the desire to see him again became overwhelming. So, in the middle of the night, he quietly flew to Hook's ship- being careful not to be seen.

It took him a few tries to find the right window. He looked in to see Gabe's sleeping form sprawled across a small cabin bed, his mouth wide open and drool pooling on his pillow.

'How cute.' Peter thought to himself.

Gently, he knocked at the window, hoping Gabe was a light sleeper.

The dark-haired boy's eyes flickered open and he stared around his room in confusion. Peter knocked again and Gabe jumped before turning to look at the window.

Once he saw Peter grinning in at him, his eyes widened dramatically and he scrambled out of bed, to the window.

He hurriedly cracked it open and whispered, "What are you doing here? My uncle will kill me _and_ you if he catches you with me!"

Peter's grin widened, "Maybe I missed your sweet little ass."

A pink blush spread across Gabe's face, "Did you want to come in?" Peter nodded and Gabe opened the window further, allowing him to climb in.

"We have to be really quiet," Gabe whispered, "my uncle's in the next room and the men are all right below."

Peter smirked, "I have the perfect solution for that. You got any scarves?"

Gabe's eyes darkened with lust and he nodded and pointed towards a drawer. Peter grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him towards him before kissing him long and languidly.

When they pulled apart, Peter leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Stay right there, close your eyes and don't move."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Gabe did as he was told. He heard the sound of the drawer opening and closing and Peter's following footsteps.

All of a sudden, a silk scarf was being wrapped over his eyes and tied around his head. "Does that fit right?" Peter asked quietly. Gabe inclined his head.

Next Peter was squeezing on his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Another scarf was wrapped around the lower part of his face, acting as a gag between his lips.

Peter gave him a gentle kiss on his nose.

"I'm going to tie your wrists and ankles, but the wrists will be loose enough that if there's a problem you can undo them yourself." He assured Gabe, "But first, let's get you out of the clothes."

First he pulled at Gabe's shirt over his head, running a hand over his chest and abdomen. When his fingers brushed over Gabe's nipple, he felt the boy shiver with desire.

Smirking wickedly, Peter tweaked the hardened nub and heard a muffled groan fall from Gabe's lips.

His smirk widening, he trailed his hand down to cup Gabe's cock through his trousers, rubbing it through the rough fabric. Gabe's hips thrust forward, desperate for more friction, his penis throbbing with lust.

"Stop teasing!" he tried to yell, though it came out as more of a 'mmph mmphgm'. Peter chuckled deeply, "Remember, quiet."

Gabe just groaned in response.

Peter decided to take pity on him, roughly yanking down his pants and pushing him onto his bed. Gabe landed with an 'oomph', his feet in the air and his legs wide open.

Peter quickly pulled his trousers from his ankles then tied them together before doing the same with Gabe's wrists.

He gave the knots a gentle tug, and, satisfied with his handiwork, hurried to shuck off his own clothing.

He sat Gabe upright on the bed, positioning him so that his legs were straight out in front of him. Then, taking care to not let any other part of his body touch him, Peter licked a strip from the base of Gabe's cock to its head.

To his delight, a bead of pre-cum dribbled from the head. Wanting more, he lapped at the tip before lowering his head and slowly but surely taking in the whole thing.

He stopped as the head nudged the back of his throat. Breathing deeply through is nose, Peter started sucking hard, flexing his throat muscles in such a way that it caused Gabe to groan loudly through his gag.

Peter pulled back so that Gabe's cock was only just against his lips, then started bobbing up and down, taking him in as far as possible each time before pulling back off again.

Gabe threw his head back in pleasure and tried with all his might not to cum. Being blindfolded seemed to heighten his other senses; he could hear the slurping and sucking perfectly as Peter went down on him, and he could barely stand the feeling at all.

Unable to help himself, he started bucking, trying to get himself deeper into the wet warmth. Peter gripped his hips and held him down, rendering him completely helpless.

Gabe's attempted thrusting became more and more erratic and uncontrolled. His moaning, groaning and mumbling got louder and more desperate.

Peter smiled to himself, with his lips still stretched over Gabe's dick. Knowing what was coming, he increased the intensity of his ministrations, twisting his tongue over and around the cock as much as he could.

Sneaking one hand under him, Peter rubbed two fingers against Gabe's hole. He felt it twitch beneath him.

He rubbed over it again.

Suddenly hot cum spurted into Peter's mouth and Gabe released one loud long moan.

Peter pulled off of his cock and sat back satisfied. He was about to untie Gabe and get him to return the favour when there was a sharp rap on the door.

Peter scrambled to get under the bed and he heard Gabe struggling to undo all his knots.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Peter saw a pair of black boots storm in, "What's going on in here?" he heard Hook demand.

Gabe blushed furiously, "Nothing uncle, I was just sleeping, why?"

"I thought I heard something" Hook grumbled.

Peter stifled a snort and shoved a hand over his mouth and nose to keep it in.

"I must've been sleep talking or something, sorry uncle."

"Don't lie to me boy, do you think I'm blind? There are clothes scattered everywhere and some of them belong to that Peter Pan!" Hook yelled.

Hook suddenly lurched forward and dragged Gabe from his bed. His ankles still tied together, he stumbled and fell to the ground, revealing his completely naked body to the man.

Embarrassed, Gabe drew his legs up to his chin.

"Smee!" Hook called out. He glared at his nephew, "Where is he? I'm going to cut his throat and gut him like a codfish."

Gabe gulped, "He's gone, flew out the window when you knocked." Hook scowled, "You better not be lying to me."

Just then, Smee ran in through the door, "Yes Cap'n?" he asked, waiting for his orders.

"Gather the men and search the ship, Pan's here and I'm sure of it. Start with this room." Hook demanded

Peter and Gabe both inwardly cursed.

"Please uncle, let me dress before the men come in." Gabe begged.

There was a long pause while Gabe held his breath, "Fine, go ahead then." Hook growled.

Gabe waited for him to leave so he could dress and Peter could leave. His uncle stayed exactly where he was, facing the boy.

"At least turn around, uncle." Gabe said indignantly.

Hook huffed but turned, "No funny business or I'll tie you to the mast for the night." He threatened.

Gabe scrambled to untie his ankles and pull his trousers on.

Taking that as his chance, Peter crept out from under the bed and gathered all his clothes and his dagger.

He crept up behind Hook and raised his dagger. Gabe's eyes widened; was he about to watch his- his- whatever Peter was to him, kill his uncle?

He cleared his throat.

Hook whirled around and Peter found himself face to face with his enemy. Quickly he flipped his dagger and rammed it down hilt first onto Hook's head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Peter turned back to Gabe, "Sorry 'bout that but it was necessary if I was going to talk to you before I left."

Gabe glanced at his uncle on the ground, then back at Peter. He nodded in understanding. Peter grinned and pulled on all his clothes before taking hold of Gabe's hand.

"I'm sorry we got caught again, next time we should go somewhere more private. I'll fly us to one of my hideaways." He murmured. Gabe smiled and pulled Peter towards him, "I look forward to it."

He crashed his lips against Peter's and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Their tongues tangled and their groins pressed together, sending sparks of arousal shooting through both of them.

Peter pulled back, gasping, "I should go, I'll come fetch you tomorrow at dusk. Sorry for getting you in trouble again, Gabe-the-cum-slut." He winked at the dark haired boy then left quickly through the window.

Gabe chuckled then sat down on his bed and waited for either his uncle to wake up or the crew to arrive.


End file.
